Doctor Whooves: Bowties Are Cool
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and the TARDIS land in a strangely sunny new world. Follow his and his new companions adventures!
1. Bowties Are Cool Part 1

**Alright, Doctor Whooves and Assistant, but which assistant? Find out soon! Doctor Whooves is not copyrighted, Doctor Whooves and Assistant is. I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does. Doctor Whooves is owned by the fandom, but My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. Enjoy!**

**Episode 1: Bowties**

A sound unlike any other joined the chorus of Equestria's life. The sound of the last TARDIS appearing. Nopony noticed it. The TARDIS is never noticed. Neither was the man inside.

"Well, what have we here? A bit sunny and cheery for London, or anywhere on Earth, so where am I? What? Ha! Looks like I have four legs, and… hooves? I daresay, I'm an equine!" This was how the Time Lord of the TARDIS spoke.

Stepping out of the blue police box was a brown pony. His hair slicked backwards still spike up, and a shining hourglass sat on his rump. His blue eyes seemed to move everywhere at once as he examined this strange new world he found himself in.

"Well, I'll just make a quick scan." He began to pull a small rod of metal out of where he used to keep it, then stopped.

"Bother, I don't have pockets anymore. Maybe I can find something nearby, if the inhabitants of this planet even wear clothes. Oh well, looks like I'll have to make due with my mouth for now." Stepping inside the bright box, he disappeared from sight. He never saw the pony behind him.

"I say, what are you doing in this box?" The Doctor banged his head on the bottom of the TARDIS console at the voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a white pegasus, it seemed, with a large moustache. He wore a suit and top hat, with a pipe in his mouth.

"Well? What are you doing, and how does this large interior fit in the outer shell?" The perplexed Doctor walked around the pegasus slowly.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! A British pony! Pegasus, I mean. And they where clothes!" The Doctor rambled on before containing himself.

"And this is the TARDIS. The inside is bigger than the outside, thanks to some simple dimensional distortion units. What's your name?"

"Hoover Flapper, my good sir. May I ask your name as well?" The brown pony chuckled to himself.

"Hoover Flapper. Why do some things just happen to fit each other so well without the intention? Oh, and I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Oh, I love it when people say that. It's just the Doctor."

"Well Doctor," Hoover said in a warm, hearty tone. "You sound like you travel a lot. Are you here for the concert? You look high class, and anypony who's anypony will go."

"The concert?" Thoughts raced through his head. _The Soundivore feeds on sound waves, meaning that a concert would be the best place to go!_

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, I have no idea where it's taking place. Could you point the way?"

"Point the way?" The pegasus chuckled. "My dear sir, I courteously invite you to join me at the concert! I have a private box seat, and there are a few empty seats left!" The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreeing.

"My dear mister Hoover Flapper, I happily accept your invitation!"

"Good!" The moustached pegasus said. "And on the way, I wish you to explain your coming here."

"So you're from another world entirely?" Hoover asked in awe as they entered the city of - and this made the Time Lord laugh - Fillydelphia. The Doctor nodded, bracing for the reaction everyone back on Earth had when introduced to an alien.

"Splendid! When everypony hears that I saw a concert with an alien, I'll be the top of the town!" The pony laughed at Hoover's reaction, and they stopped outside a large building. Flashing a pass, the two continued up several stairs to a box seat. Apparently, class didn't change with worlds.

The Doctor had learned a thing or two from Hoover as well. Apparently, he was in a land called Equestria, filled with inhabitants similar to creatures from Greek mythology. Perhaps this was the link between Earth and the Greeks.

Anyway, the land was ruled by two alicorn princess', Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. The land had three main races: The Pegasi, the Unicorns, and the Earth-Ponies. The Doctor was currently and Earth-Pony.

When they sat in the box seats, Hoover and the Doctor talked some more about their individual worlds until the concert started. There were multiple musicians, most of them being unicorns. Then, the last act was about to start. The white pegasus nudged the Doctor.

"This mare is truly the star of the concert. She's an Earth-Pony, yet she still has mastered the ability to play the cello!" This he had to see. Slowly, the curtain rose up to reveal a gray Earth-Pony. She had royal purple eyes, and her hair was combed back over one ear.

Majestically, she rose her bow and began to play.

The song started out slow. Each note was long and sorrowful, like a whole melody in each one. The Doctor was caught up in the music like a small lifeboat in the vast sea. Suddenly, it got faster. The pony began playing energetically, and the song became more like a jig. The notes were light and airy, like balloons. Suddenly, the Time Lord realized that this was just what the Soundivore was looking for.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he made a quick scan. The screwdriver began beeping wildly, and he looked up. There, on the skylight, was the Soundivore.

Unlike the Doctor, the Soundivore had not become a pony. Probably because it had no intelligence. It was a monster that fed on sound waves that it found beautiful, mainly music. This cello-player had just what it longed to feast on.

Quickly, he shot a beam of sonic energy up at the large glass window. All the cracks forming under the Soundivore's weight disappeared. Frustrated, the beast flew off just as the mare's song ended.

Worried, the Doctor jumped up.

"Goodnight, Hoover Flapper. I hope to meet you again."

"And goodnight to you, Doctor. May we cross paths once more." The Earth-Pony whipped around and ran down the stairs. Running around the cathedral, the Doctor found the backstage entrance.

Opening the door with his screwdriver, he wandered the halls, but to no avail. He realized he didn't even know what the name of the cello player was.

Suddenly, he heard a scream from down the hall.

Assuming this was where his target was, the alien pony ran in that direction. Soon he found the source of the shriek. A dressing room, with a growling coming from within.

"Don't worry!" He shouted to the mare as he burst through the door. The gray-furred cello player was backed against a corner by the Soundivore, the latter growling ferociously. It's wings were outstretched, and it's veins glowed red with the sense of victory.

Thinking fast, the Doctor took a hair dryer from a nearby desk. Modifying it with his sonic tool, he aimed it at the beast and fired. A large blast of hot air repeatedly beat the alien sound-devourer until it darted out the door with a hiss.

Panting, he threw the object across the room before turning to the mare.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and turned her eyes to him.

"What was that, and who are you?" Another British sounding pony. Smashing!

"That was a Soundivore, and I will explain on the way there. Come along!" He dashed out the room, and the musician couldn't think of anything to do but follow.

"Wait! What did you say your name was?" He turned around and flashed her a grin.

"I'm the Doctor."

"So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked the pony. She frowned at him.

"Octavia. Now, explain what that thing is, and what it's got to do with me."

"Well, my dear Octavia, I will explain.

"About a week back, I was visiting London when I got an emergency distress call from somewhere near Raxicorocophalipatorius, my guess is from one of the moons near the Organira Nebula. When I got there, I found that there had been a lot of missing musicians.

"It was a Nerivian Soundivore. Nasty creatures. They feed off of beautiful music, killing the source of it. When I found it, it tried to escape, and I followed it. Soon afterwards, we found one of multiple rifts in dimensions. We fell in, and I lost him. I found myself and the TARDIS outside *smirk* Fillydelphia.

"When I heard there was a concert, I knew that was where the Soundivore was bound to attack first. It didn't attack anybody…"

"Anypony." Octavia interrupted.

"What?"

"Anypony. You said anybody."

"Right. When it didn't attack any_pony_, I assumed that it was somewhere else. Then you started playing, and it landed on the skylight. Ms. Octavia, you do have quite a talent for the cello."

"Thank you. So you're saying that that _thing _wants to eat me and my music?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Octavia slumped to the ground when she realized she was in real life-or-death danger. The Doctor steadied her, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I won't let that happen, though. I promise you that." Getting her and himself up, he whipped around.

"Righty-o, the TARDIS is just outside *Smirk* *Giggle* Fillydelphia."

"Alright. And Doctor?"

"Yeah?" The Time Lord turned around.

"You're kind of weird." She said with a smile. He grinned and turned back to continue the walk.

"Alright, we'll just step inside here, and we can get to work." The Doctor said as he fumbled to pull the key out of his pocket. On the way to the concert, Hoover and the Earth-Pony had had the time to get the time traveler a suit, and a nice one at that. And it was complete with pockets.

"I don't understand. We can't both fit in there. In fact, I doubt one of us could fit." Octavia said with a perplexed look. He smiled as he unlocked the door.

"Ms. Octavia, welcome to the TARDIS."

The glowing interior shone brightly, and they stepped inside. Well, more like the Doctor dragged an amazed Octavia inside. She spun around multiple times to get a feel for it.

"Right, the TARDIS. Travels through time, space, and occasionally through dimensions, like just now. I know, it's bigger on the inside. It also has a swimming pool." The recently-rescued pony wheeled around to look at him.

"You're an alien too!"

"Well duh! Honestly, you Equestrians can be rather thick sometimes. Didn't the knowledge of aliens, stories of time traveling, and sonic screwdriver-ing tip you off?" Suddenly, one of the many TARDIS buttons began flashing.

"What's that mean?" Octavia asked the Time Lord.

"I think," the Doctor said while hitting it and reading a short message on a screen. "That this means trouble. The Soundivore needs to feed, and he found somewhere new to have lunch."

"Where?"

"Celestia's School for Talented Musicians." Octavia gasped.

"My roommate Vinyl Scratch is substituting there!" The Doctor grinned.

"Then we better get going. ALONZE !"

**Episode 1 Part 1 of Doctor Whooves: Bowties are Cool. Figured out who his companion is yet? You shouldn't have, you haven't met her. Until next time! AVANTE!**

**xxxRavensClawxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, the Doctor and Octavia find out that the deadly Soundivore is on it's way to a school that Vinyl Scratch is subbing at. Let's tune in…**

**Another quick note: I decided to split the series into seasons, and each chapter is an episode. This is technically episode 2. Each season is 15 episodes total. Just wanted to explain.**

**Episode 1: Bowties Part 2**

"Alright class, I'm going to be your sub, Vinyl Scratch. Cut the formalities and just call me Vinyl." The white unicorn had her usually-spiky mane flattened, causing it to hang over an eye. Her glasses were removed as well, revealing her lovely rose eyes.

As she taught her class for the day on the art of wubs, she failed to notice the large creature swooping around outside, looking for an opening to enter through. Finally, it found it. Just as Vinyl turned on a simple amplifier, the weakest window shattered, and the Soundivore burst in with a roar.

"Get over here!" Vinyl shouted to the students. She might be tough, but she wouldn't risk the lives of the fillies and colts under her care.

"Good plan, stay there." A voice called out from the door. The unicorn turned and saw her best friend Octavia running towards her. Behind her stood a brown Earth-Pony stallion holding an odd rod in his mouth.

"Tavi! I thought you were at the concert." Vinyl said quietly.

"I was." Octavia said in an equally quiet voice. "But that thing happened, and here I am. That pony is the Doctor, he can help." The Doctor and the Soundivore stood still as stone, ready to counter the first move the other would make.

Suddenly, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver flashed brightly. The amplifier screeched loudly, and the alien monster screeched just as loudly, covering what must be it's ears in pain.

"Octavia! Get them out, now! I'll distract it!" The Time Lord yelled to the cellist. Then he bolted out the door. Enraged, the hulking beast gave chase. Quickly, Octavia sprang into action, ushering the ponies to the exit.

_I hope he knows what to do. _She thought hopelessly, looking back into the school from which the shrieks of the alien predator were emitted from.

"Ooh, that was a close one!" The Doctor taunted as the Soundivore tried to shred him with it's claws again. Confusion, though, made the creature more dangerous, so the now-equine Time Lord continued down the halls.

Finally, he came to a conference room. Using his sonic screwdriver, he locked the door behind him. _That'll give me a few minutes. _He thought, so he checked the window. All the ponies were outside, and none had a single scratch on them. Perfect.

The Soundivore finally broke down the door behind the stallion, who then ran through the other door. This brought him into the East Wing. Just what the Doctor needed to get an advantage.

There was a collection of passages, which the time traveler used to attempt to trap, or at least confuse, the sound eater. He forgot one thing: Soundivores had sound.

Using echolocation, the creature found the right tunnels out of the school.

_Blast. Confound you, Doctor, you've forgotten what you know. _The suited pony thought to himself. Quickly, he wheeled around to get back to the TARDIS and give chase.

"Do you have any idea who he is?" Vinyl asked her old friend and roommate.

"No, but I have to stick with him. That monster wants my music, and the Doctor's the best way for me to stay safe." Octavia replied. Suddenly, said Earth-Pony shot past them to the TARDIS.

"C'mon, Miss Octavia! The games afoot and the chase is on!" He cried out as he ran into the blue box. Tavi sighed and hugged her friend.

"I'll stay safe. I promise." Then she ran after the Doctor, closing the door behind her.

"Where is it?" The cellist asked the Time Lord. He was rapidly hitting buttons and flicking switches.

"Not a clue, that's why we're following it." The pump-looking object in the center of the TARDIS began moving up and down, signaling that they were off. Finally, the Doctor looked up from a view screen.

"Octavia, could you open the doors? The camera is fogged up, I can't see the outside."

"You're crazy! We'll be sucked out!"

"Trust me." With no other ideas, the mare threw the doors open. Not a single breeze, though they were obviously traveling quite fast.

"How…?"

"A gravity field, keeps in our air and keeps out the outside air. We're quite safe." The Doctor looked around the skies before finally seeing the Soundivore, not a long ways off, but heading to…

"Octavia, what's that city of clouds?" Octavia looked in that direction, then gasped.

"That's Cloudsdale! The home to nearly a million pegasi, we have to stop it!" The Doctor nodded, but then something strange caught his eye. The alien was turning, heading away from the main city, towards… an old factory?

"Jolly good, it seems that we've found it's home. Come along, miss Octavia, this will be over sooner than thought!" The TARDIS landed on the clouds near the entrance. Cheerfully, the stallion stepped off the time machine… suddenly falling through.

"I've got you!" Octavia shouted as she leaped forward, grabbing the Doctor's hoof with both of hers, pulling him back to safety.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected." The pony remarked, brushing himself off. "Now, why can't we walk on these clouds?"

"Only pegasi can do that." Octavia explained. The Doctor nodded.

"Righty-o, let's get a move on! We need to find a way on to these clouds, and then we have to catch this thing before it catches any musicians. Any ideas?"

"The princesses." Octavia said immediately. "They are the most powerful magic users in Equestria. They could temporarily make us pegasi!"

"Good. Allons-y!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting down to a meeting with each other when a blue box appeared next to them. Guards instantly leaped forward, but the door opened, revealing a brown stallion.

"'Alo! I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you!" Octavia poked her head out from behind him, bowing as soon as she saw the alicorn sisters.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, he's new to this all. He's not from around here."

"HAH! That's an understatement." The Doctor scoffed, but bowing in a similar fashion. Luna looked up with a spark of excitement in her young eyes, but Celestia looked skeptical.

"Explain yourselves." She ordered.

"No time, we need wings. Could you help?" The Time Lord said quickly. Celestia nodded to the guards, who grabbed the two and dragged them out of the room.

"ARE YOU CONSIDERING IT?" The Doctor shouted back just as the doors closed. Octavia suddenly smacked him on the head, which hurt much more thanks to her hooves.

"Wait to go, genius. Now that monster can eat all the musicians it wants."

"Wrong." A voice said from behind the pair. The Doctor and Octavia turned around to see Princess Luna standing there.

"I will help you, on the request that you explain where you came from and what your mission is." The stallion eagerly nodded.

"My name's the Doctor, and this is Octavia, you were at her concert last night. I come from another universe, from a planet called Galiphrey. There is a monster called a Soundivore that wants to devour all music in the world, and I need wings to reach it. Could you help?"

"I wish for proof that you are as you say." The dark-blue alicorn said.

"Look into my chest. Count my hearts." He replied, pulling apart his jacket with some difficulty. Hesitantly, Luna pressed her ear to his chest. The rapid rhythm of four heartbeats met her instantly, and she withdrew.

"The two-one hero…" She whispered. Then she looked at the Earth-Pony Time Lord with a deeper respect in her blue eyes.

"I gladly grant your request, Time Lord of Gallopfrey."

"Honestly, why must you name everything after equines?" The traveler said in an irritated tone. He shut up as soon as a bolt of magic traveled from Luna's horn to the Doctor and Octavia. A flash enveloped them, and the pair felt themselves lift off the floor for a minute. Then they fell with a thump.

"Now I must go. Goodbye, Doctor, and may you succeed in your quest!" She then trotted through a door, leaving the Time Lord and the cellist behind.

"Did it work?" Octavia said with a groan as she got up. The Doctor had fallen on top of her, and he was much heavier than she had thought.

"Ha! IT WORKED!" The Doctor shouted, flexing his wings. Then he turned to the mare, who was still on the floor of the corridor they were in.

"Come along, miss Octavia, we must finish this mess. Allons-y!" They ran to the TARDIS, which was still in the room the Princesses were in. Knocking his hoof on the ground, the doors opened.

"Goodbye, majesties! I'll just be saving your world!" The doors suddenly shut again, and the light on the top of the blue box began flashing. Luna got up and sent a stream of energy into the TARDIS, making sure it entered the Doctor.

"Farewell, Time Lord. May your quest end in peace!"

"Now, let's have a look-see in this old factory." The Doctor said, giggling as he stepped onto the clouds. Octavia sighed and followed him to the large doors. These were different than the normal doors. Instead of the light and fluffy clouds, these were made with dark-grey storm clouds.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." The mare said nervously.

"Oh, it'll be fine! Look, I just push them open!" The stallion replied, thrusting a hoof forwards. The doors swung inwards in a seemingly menacing way. Shadows filled the rooms afterwards.

"Well, onwards and upwards!" The Doctor said cheerfully. They walked for hours through the long, dark hallways. Finally, they saw a faint glow through the shadows.

"That's an energy wave from Soundivores! Come along, we've nearly caught it!" They continued, finally coming out at a large room. A dormant machine lay in the center of it, but what caught the attention of the ponies was the walls. Large, glowing, rippling walls. Covered in Soundivores.

In the center of the room lay a large one, one in an equine form.

"No…" The Doctor breathed. The Soundivore in the center laughed, a horrible and raspy laugh.

"Welcome, Doctor. Welcome to your destruction."

**Okey-Dokies! The Doctor and Octavia are in an abandoned factory in Cloudsdale (Hint Hint Wink Wink) to find multiple Soundivores, one that speaks basic and has a pony form, showing intelligence. Now, I know you'll hate me, but… I AM NOT GOING ON! This story isn't dead, though. I am making it an AUDIO DRAMA! Starring me as the Doctor, and multiple other people for voice actors, this story will continue for a long time.**


End file.
